Perumahan mawar indah
by Ongol ongol Seongwu
Summary: Keseharian perumahan mawar indah yang BuriQ dan penuh akan cerita ajaib dari masing-masing keluarga. Tag: Ongniel (Wanna one), Chanbaek (EXO), Meanie (Seventeen) , Minyoon (BTS) Warn! Mpreg, Yaoi!


Disclaimer: Saia hanya meminjam nama saja. Jika kalian merasa ada yang sama, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

.

.

 **Ongniel (Wanna one)**

 **Kids: Kang (Park) Woojin**

 **and**

 **Kang (Lai) Guanlin**

.

 **Chanbaek (EXO)**

 **Kids: Park (Ooh) Sehun**

 **and**

 **Park (Kim) Jungwoo (NCT)**

.

 **Minyoon (BTS)**

 **Kids: Park (Jeon) Jungkook**

.

 **Meanie (Seventeen)**

 **Kids: Kim (Lee) Chan**

.

"Sehun!"

Sang pemilik nama yang tengah memainkan playstion di ruang tengah hanya membalas teriakan itu dengan deheman singkat. Ia terlalu fokus bermain _playstation_ 4 pemberian ayahnyaㅡhingga tidak menyadari jika seorang pria berwajah manis keluar dari dapur dengan wajah marah. Wellㅡpria itu tidak suka jika sahutannya hanya di balas dengan deheman.

"PARK SEHUN!" Teriak Baekyun, tepat di samping telinga kanan Sehun dan itu berhasil membuat anak yang baru saja naik ke kelas-3 SMP berteriak panik.

"ADUH PA!!"

"Kamu yahㅡ"

"Ah! Papa"

Baekhyun menarik telinga Sehun hingga pemilik telinga itu akhirnya meletakkan _joystick_ nya di atas karpet lalu berdiri di depan sang papa. Sehun meringis dan mengusap pelan telinganya ketika Baekhyun telah melepas jeweran sayang.

"Papa manggil kamu"

"Iya papa iya, Sehun minta maaf" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "ㅡkenapa pa?"

"Itu adek kamu! Udah mau malam belum pulang dari rumahnya Jungkook!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalo dia gak pulang-pulang juga lebih bagus kok" Celutuk Sehunㅡdan di balas oleh jeweran sayang lagi oleh Baekhyun. Kakak kurang ajar.

"Udah! Pergi ke rumah Jungkook sana. Papa mau masak nih"

"Iya iya"

Sehun menghela napas dalam. Ia tidak berani melawan Baekhyunㅡpapa cantiknya itu sangat kejam jika sedang dalam mode galakㅡbahkan Chanyeol, daddy-nya saja hanya diam menunduk sambil mengigit kuku jari ketika Baekhyun melakukan _siraman rohani_ dadakan.

Sehun keluar dari rumah, memakai sendal jepit bergambar ayam kesukaannya lalu berjalan ke rumah Jungkook, teman adiknya. Rumah Jungkook cukup jauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Kalo tidak salahㅡlorong paling atas perumahan mawar indah. Huh, kurang sayang apa coba Sehun kepada Jungwoo?

"Selamat sore paman Wonwoo"

Sapa Sehun kepada Wonwoo, tetangganya. Wonwoo yang tengah menggendong seorang balita bernama Chan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sapaan Sehun. Memang seperti itu paman Wonwoo, jarang bicaraㅡ namun sekali bicara, bisa membuat hati orang tertusuk, sama seperti papanya Jungkook.

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah ke lorong paling atas perumahaan mawar indah. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat rumah ber-cat putihㅡya, rumah Jungkook. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat papa Jungkook, Park Yoongi yang tengah hamil keluar dari rumah.

"Oh paman Yoongi!" Teriak Sehun. Yoongi menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Paman, apakah paman melihat adikku, Jungwoo"

Yoongi menghela napas. "Jungkook, Jungwoo dan Woojin, entah pergi kemana, padahal ini udah sore"

Sehun membulatkan matanyaㅡWAH BUKANKAH ITU BERITA YANG BAGUS! ADIK KURANG AJARNYA MENGHILANG!ㅡnamun, Sehun tidak mungkin pulang dan memberitahu sang papa bahwa Jungwoo hilang. Kalian ingin Sehun di cincang?

"Paman Yoongi, mungkin mereka tengah bermain di taman"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ayo keㅡ"

"YOONGI! APAKAH WOOJIN ADA DI RUMAH MU!" Suara teriakan yang bersalah dari belakangㅡmembuat Yoongi dan Sehun menoleh. Di sana ada papa Woojin, Kang Seongwoo yang tengah memegang kayu tebal, berlari ke arah mereka. "YOONGI KAUㅡ"

"Jangan berteriak Seongwoo, aku lebih tua darimu dan kau nanti menakutkan bayiku" Ucap Yoongi tenangㅡtidak lupa mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Oh maaf Yoongi hyung! Itu! Woojinㅡ"

"Mereka mungkin main di taman. Sehun juga tengah mencari Jungwoo"

Sehun berdecak kagum. Sifat tenang Yoongin memang bagitu mengagumkan sangat kontras akan sifat Seongwoo yang begitu _ke-toa-toa-masjid skued_. Sama seperti papanya.

"Hmㅡbaiklah Yoongi hyung"

Yoongi memimpin jalan, sedangkan Sehun dan Seongwoo mengekor dari belakang. Anak dari Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol itu melirik Seongwoo lalu kayu yang ada di tangannya. Apakah Seongwoo akan memukul Woojin dengan benda itu?

"Paman Seongwoo" Panggil Sehun.

"Ya Hun? Ada apa?"

"Kayunya buat apa?"

Seongwoo menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Untuk menakuti Woojin tentu saja Hunㅡkamu kan tahu, anak itu nakel banget, bahkan setan aja sampai kewalahan ngelihatnya"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Memang benar, Kang Woojin itu sangatlah nakal bahkan melebihi nakalnya Jungwoo. Sangat suka mengerjai anak komplek lainㅡdan berakhir dengan Daniel yang meminta maaf kepada orang tua dari anak yang dikerjai Woojin. Namun, Woojin anak yang ceria. Semua orang menyukainya.

Mungkin sekitaran dua menit kemudian, ketiga orang berbeda umur itu berhenti di depan taman kecil perumahan maar indah. Seketika mata Seongwoo membulat kagetㅡmelihat pakaian Woojin dan Jungwoo terlihat sangatlah kotor, bahkan wajah mereka dipenuhi oleh debu dan tanah liat. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan Jungkook yang seluruh pakaiannya telah basah, setelah menginjak-injak sebuah genangan air.

"KANG WOOJIN! SINI KAU!"

Woojin mendongakㅡ

"A-AMPUN PA!" Teriak bocah bergingsul tersebut, ketika melihat sosok papanya berada di depan taman, memegang sebuah kayu.

"KEMARI KAU! SUDAH BERAPAKALI PAPA BILANG KALO MAIN ITU JANGAN KOTOR-KOTOR! CUKUP DADDY KAMU AJA YANG SUKA KOTORIN PAPA!ㅡ" Seongwoo menunjuk Woojin. "AYO PULANG SEBELUM PAPA PATAHKAN GIGI BERANTAKANMU ITU!" Teriak Seongwoo.

"I-iya paㅡ"

"Nih anak, gak pagi, siang, sore, malam, kerjanya ngerepotin mulu, kelakuan kamu buriQ banget sih"ㅡWahai suami dari Kang Daniel, seharusnya kau berkaca dan melihat betapa buriQ-nya juga dirimu! Ingat! Pohon jatuh, tidak jauh dari buahnyaㅡapakah itu terbalik?

"Papa gak ngaca" Lirih Woojin ketika Seongwoo menarik tangannyaㅡpergi dari taman tersebut.

"Papa denger loh Jinㅡ"

"Papa~"

Setelah kepergiaan Seongwoo dan Woojin, bersamaan dengan ituㅡYoongi dengan tenang berjalan ke arah Jungkook yang telah menunduk dalam. Takut jika akan di marahi oleh sang papa. Namun Yoongi malah mengelus surai sang anak dengan lembut.

"Park Jungkook?"

"Y-yes?"

"Kenapa main kotor-kotor?"

Jungkook dengan wajah tidak berdosa menunjuk Jungwoo. "Kak Jungwoo mengajak Kookie bermain! Soalnya kalo nunggu dedekㅡ" Jungkook sekrang menunjuk perut Yoongi."ㅡmasih lama"

"IH! KOK AKU SIH KUKI!" Jungwoo ngerucutin bibirnya tidak terima.

Jungkook kembali nunduk. "Daddy Jimin selalu sibukㅡ Papa juga hamil, jadi kookie gak mau ngerepotin. Kookie gak punya teman bermain di rumahㅡjadi Kookie mutusin buat main-main aja sama kak Jungwoo dan kak Woojin" Lirihan Jungkook berhasil membuat Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat. Rasa menyesal tiba-tiba munculㅡketika menyadari Jimin begitu sibuk hingga melupakan kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Kookie, ayo pulang. Hari ini kita makan malam bersama daddy Jimin"

"ㅡjanji?" Jungkook ngedongak, menatap Yoongi. "ㅡgak boongkan? Jangan kayak lalu yang katanya mau makan malam bersamaㅡtapi daddy Jimin lebih pentingin kertas"

"Iya Kookie" Yoongi tersenyum tipisㅡ Sebenarnya ia cukup ragu. Pria manis itu meggenggam tangan Jungkook lalu di bawanya keluar taman. "ㅡayo pergi"

"Okay!"

Paman Yoongi dan Jungkook telah pergi meninggalkan taman. Sekarang hanya tersisa Sehun dan Jungwooㅡbocah kecil itu berjalan melewati Sehun dengan tatapan santai, seolah-olah sang kakak adalah orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya. Adik kurang ajar.

"Yak! Park Jungwoo!" Terika Sehun lalu mengejar Jungwoo. "Kok aku punya adik kayak kamu sih Woo! Udah tahu papa selalu bilang buat pulang sebelum jam 5!"

Jungwoo mencibir. "Aku cuman mau nemenin Jungkook buat main aja! Kasihan kalo di rumah terus!ㅡ" bocah itu ngelirik Sehun. "Seharusnya kakak bersyukur dong, punya adek manis kayak aku. Dasar muka aspal!"

"Nih adek kurang ajar emang!" Sehun menjitak sayang kepala Jungwoo. "Dasar adek gendut!"

"Dasar kakak goblok!"

"EH MULUT KAMU KASAR YAH JUNGWOO! SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN!" Sehun tiba-tiba nyubit kedua pipi chubby Jungwoo hingga memerah. Kesal diaㅡdi maki oleh adik sendiri. Sehun terheran-heran~ dari mana Jungwoo mempelajari bahasa kasar seperti itu. Masih bocah juga.

"Ih sakit!" Jungwoo nepis tangan Sehun. "Kepo banget sih aku belajar dari siapa!"

"Eh botcah! Kamu bahkan masih ngompol di atas kasur, udah main goblok-goblok! Mau kakak lempar kamu dari lantai dua?"

Jungwoo ngagguk. "Lempar aja kak! Jungwoo juga gak sudih bernapas bareng kakak Sehun"

"JUNGWOO!"

ㅡadik kurang ajarnya ini memang minta untuk di hujat.

"Yah kakㅡ terkadang beberapa orang terlahir pantas di bully kok! Kayak kakak misalnya"

"Adek biadab!"

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap datar pria berkulitan di hadapannya. Sedangkan yang di tatapan hanya nunduk, dengan baju kantor masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Wonwoo tidak menyukai jika sang suami pulang sebelum makan malam. Ia benci orang yang tidak menepati janji.

"Kenapa pulang?ㅡgak tidur aja di kantor sana"

Kim Mingyu, suami dari Jeon Wonwoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sok imut. "ㅡboss ngajak makan"

"ㅡoh bagus" Wonwoo menepuk tangannya. "ㅡmakan aja sama boss kamu selama-lamanya! Kamu gak tahu kalo Chan dari tadi nyari kamu terus saat makan malam. Gitu aja Gyu"

Mingyu tiba-tiba meraih tangan Wonwoo. "Maaf sayang, aku gak enakkan kalo nolak"

"ㅡpadahal kamu udah janji buat bisa ngebagi waktu bersama aku dan Chan" Wonwoo menghela napas. "ㅡaku gak mau kamu kayak Jimin yang kadang lupa kalo Jungkook dan Yoongi butuh perhatian. Aku gak mau Gyu"

Mingyu nunduk. "Maaf sayang"

"ㅡhuh baiklah-baiklah" Wonwoo melepas genggamannya dari tangan Mingyu. "Kamu udah kenyangkan? Aku udah siapin air panas. Mandi sana, kamu bau tanah"

"Udah gak marah lagikan?" Tanya Mingyu ketika Wonwoo membantu melepas jas kerjanya dan mengambil alih tas kantor pria Kim itu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Hahㅡaku ngelanggar janji" Lirih Mingyu. Sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi, Minhyu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kondisi Chan, anaknya. Ia berjalan ke kamar sang anak yang berada di lantai dua lalu dengan sangat hati-hati, Mingyu membuka pintu bercat biru langit tersebut. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul ketika mata pria berkulitan itu menangkap Chan telah tertidur dengan posisi memunggungi dirinya. SungguhㅡMingyu menyesal kerena tidak pulang sebelum makan malam.

"Kamu belum mandi?"

Sebuah tepukan pelan dari Wonwooㅡmembuat Mingyu menutup pintu kamar Chan. Ia menoleh pada sang suami.

"Mandi gih, nih handuk kamu"

Mingyu menerima handuk coklat yang disodorkan Wonwoo untuknya.

"Maaf yah pulang telat, janji buat gak ngulangin lagi danㅡaku sayang kamu"

Dan sebuah kecupan hangat di berikan Mingyu untuk Wonwoo, sebelum pria Kim itu memutuskan untuk mandi, Meninggalkan sang suami yang tersenyum tipis dengan pipi merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kamu ngelihat Peter gak?"

"Udah aku buat sup tadi"

Daniel membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia menatap Seongwoo yang duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan mata berfokus pada layar TV. Heiㅡbagaimana jika Peter memang di jadikan sup oleh Seongwoo? Bisa gila nanti DanielㅡPeter juga belum kawin dengan kucing lain. Kan tidak mungkin jika Peter meninggal dalam keadaan perawan. (Apa sih)

"Sayangㅡ"

 ** _Cup_**

"Bisa gak sih kamu kalo sama aku gak ngebahas kucing mulu"

Daniel terdiam ketika Seongwoo dengan berani mengecup bibirnya. O-ow! Kejadian langkah macam apa ini? Biasanya Daniel yang selalu berani mencium Seongwoo terlebih dahuluㅡwalaupun pada akhirnya Daniel harus menerima pukulan dari sang suami. Tapi heiㅡini aneh.

"Ih! Cemburu sama kucing yah" Daniel mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengcup pelan leher jenjang Seongwoo.

"IhㅡGeli!"

"Kamu gemesin banget sihㅡjadi laper lagi aku kalo ngelihatㅡ"

"IH Daddy! Jangan cium leher papa!"

Seongwoo dan Daniel tersentak kaget ketika pekikkan Woojin terdengar. Mereka menoleh ke samping, mendapati sang anak tengah menggendong Peter, hingga sebagian tubuh gembulnya tertutup dengan tubuh besar Peter. Woojin meletakkan kucing kesayangan milik sang daddy di atas lantai lalu berlari kecil ke arah sofa. Woojin mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Seongwoo dengan nyaman, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang papa.

"Woojin, mana Guanlin?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Dedek Guan udah tidur di boks bayi! Dedek Guanlin imut! Pake baju gambar ayam! Woojin gak sabar nunggu dedek Guanlin besar dan Woojin mau bermain sama dedek!"

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil. Pria dengan tiga titik pada pipinya meraih tangan mungil Woojinㅡ oh lihatlah tangan Woojin, begitu kecilㅡberbanding terbalik dengan tangan Seongwoo. Lalu tangan Daniel tiba-tiba terselip di balik tangan Seongwoo. Pria Ong itu membulatkan matanya ketika tangan berurat Daniel sangat panjang dan begitu besar.

"Oㅡwoah! Tangan daddy besar banget!Wuah!"

Woojin berteriak girang. "Tangan papa sedang hehe! Tapi tangan Woojin kecil kecil banget! Kulit Woojin juga kayak Haechan!"

Seongwoo tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap lemari pendinginnya. Semua bahan telah tersediaㅡdi dalam kebanyakan terdapat coklat milik Sehun dan susu kotak milik Jungwooㅡtunggu, besok ia akan membuat nasi goreng untuk bekal keduanya. Hmㅡsosis, sayuranㅡhm... ah!

"Jungwoo!"

Sang pemilik nama yang tengah tiduran di atas sofa berteriak "ya" dengan nyaringnya, membuat Sehuh hampir terkena serangan jantung. Ia melirik sang adik sekilas.

"Belikan papa bumbu nasi goreng Woo!"

Jungwoo mengerang malas. "Pa! Kakak Sehun saja"

"Uwu! Kakakmu tadi nyari kamu loh! Udah beli aja! Ambil duitnya di samping Tipi"

Jungwoo hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan ke samping TV, mengambil uang berwarna kuning (Lima ribu) lalu pergi keluar rumahㅡmenuju warung kelontong yang berada di ujung lorong. Warung kelontong itu milik bibi Irene. Bibi Irene sangat baik, ia selalu menambahkan bonus permen untuk dirinya.

"Bumbu nasi goreng, bumbu nasi goreng, bumbu nasi goreng, bumbu nasi goreng, bumbu nasi goreng" Lirih Jungwoo, mengingat-ingat pesanan sang papa. Ketika bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu telah berada di warung kelontong milik Irene, ia tersenyum manis.

"BIBI IRENE! JUNGWOO MAU BELI!"

Sedetik kemudian, bibi Irene muncul dan membalas senyun secerah matahari Jungwoo.

"Halo Jungwoo! Mau beli apa dek?"

Jungwoo terdiam beberapa saat. "Ah!ㅡuwu mau beli bumbu tempe"

Irene dengam cepat mengambil bumbu tempe yang berada di atas rak lalu memberikannya kepada Jungwoo. Anak bungsu dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu menyerahkan uang lima ribu kepada Irene.

"Kembaliannya dua ribu yah uwuㅡ"

"Sisanya Bembang aja bibi!"

"Baiklah uwu"

Irene memberikan dua buah bembang dan bumbu tempe kepada Jungwoo. Bocah itu tersenyum manis lalu kembali ke rumah. Selama perjalanan, Jungwoo menghabiskan dua bembang tersebut dengan secepat kilatㅡ sebelum nanti Sehun memintanya tanpa tahu malu.

"Jungwoo pulang!" Teriak Jungwoo setelah menutup pintu. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke arah dapur, di mana sang papa tengah duduk di atas meja makanㅡsambil menikmati teh hijau. "Papa! Ini bumbu tempenya!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jungwoo.

"Jungwoo? Kenapa kamu beli tempe? Papa nyuruh kamu beli bumbu nasi goreng sayang"

"ㅡALAH IYA PA! LUPA JUNGWOO!"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Umur Jungwoo telah menginjak tujuh tahun namun ingatannya seperti seorang kakek-kakek.

"ㅡmana kembaliannya?"

"ㅡudah Jungwoo beli bembang!"

Huhㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Hallow~ moga syukah yah! Muah_!


End file.
